


Shake it Off

by ProjectFreelancerTrash



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Asexual Relationship, F/F, Femslash February, Fluff, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 09:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3376613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProjectFreelancerTrash/pseuds/ProjectFreelancerTrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I always hear you fighting through the walls with your mean boyfriend and sometimes you cry when he leaves so I play Taylor Swift rly loudly and leave cookies at your front door to cheer you up and one time you open the door AU" with a poly twist</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shake it Off

Her neighbors started fighting again, much to Emily’s despair. The fights were usually initiated by slamming doors which alerted her to start preheating the oven. By the sound of it, Emily was going to have to make extra cookies tonight and try putting extra chip in it. She had never heard the couple next door fight this loud before or, at least, start off their fights this loud. 

There was a couple that was in a new kindling relationship of about three months living next door to Emily. From the fights, Emily thought it wouldn’t have lasted this long. In fact, she was hoping that her neighbor, the thick tawny goddess that was the girlfriend, would finally figure out just how much she should drop the guy and move on to someone better. 

_Someone like me_ , Emily thought before shaking her head. That's never gonna happen but she'd be lying if she said she didn't aesthetically like woman that could toss her over their shoulders, and this woman could definitely do that.

She was built strong, and beautiful with tattoos lacing her wrists and arching along her arms to disappear behind her clothing. They were dark prints that always caught her eyes when Emily would wave at the woman. Almost as enticing was when the woman would frequently carry heavy objects in and out of her apartment with her braids tied up in a little bun, and her shirt sleeves rolled up for maximum Emily creeping. 

Emily really hated pining. It just wasn't her thing. 

She huffs out a breath of frustration. She didn’t like being mean, and wanting them to break up so she could make the tawny woman happier wasn’t exactly mean but she shouldn’t interfere. The closest she got was making sure the yells weren't abusive, or leading to physical violence. It seemed to be mostly arguing about rent, the woman's schooling, and money which was normal couple things. Well, Grey assumed it was. 

Grey tried drowning out the yells with her humming while she violently beat the eggs into the bowl of sugar. In an effort to drown them out, since they proceeded to get louder, she placed the bowl in the mixer and turned the mixer on. The whirring only helped for a bit before the man jumped up an octave. Emily's shoulders slumped, and she tried to hurriedly finish the cookies. 

Methodically, she popped the cookies in the oven as she thought about the tawny woman. She didn’t know her name exactly. From the voices, she could settle on ‘Kim’ or ‘Vanessa’ which was odd considering those were two separate names but it was a start. Heaven knows that Emily Grey was not exceedingly good at talking with people. 

-

Emily’s spoken to her before but only briefly. She accidentally started gushing about how healthy the woman looked while they were both in the elevator. Being a doctor at the local hospital did that to her, and she forgot how awkward that was for people but she couldn't help it. Her skin looked so clear, and clean. Her hair was shiny and full. Don't even get Emily started on her smile. All of this Emily gushed about to the woman. The woman thanked her without dropping a beat before leaving the elevator. 

Since then, she ran into her a lot doing laundry in the apartment laundry room but she couldn't bring herself to really open her mouth past a cheery greeting. Which wasn't like her at all but Emily knew that her perky, cheery self was overbearing. She didn't want to make the woman any more uncomfortable than she had already made her feel. 

However, she did note the fact that the woman would frequently wash fatigues which led to Emily asking because she was the most curious girl in the universe. She didn’t get this smart by being neutral about everything. 

When the woman turned to look at Emily, that’s when Emily noticed the college textbook tucked in her hand too. It turned out the woman was really smart. Not like Doctor Grey smart, but like could get into any college she wanted to smart. However, she couldn't afford the any college part or the living expenses so she joined the army. The army helped pay for some college, and the boyfriend helped pay for the living conditions. When Emily asked what the woman wanted to do, she replied with be a marine biologist. 

Emily nearly fell over herself to talk with the woman about her trip to Roatán to study the marine life there. 

It was since that conversation that ended with waves of happy goodbyes and smiles on Emily’s end that she probably fell for wanting to know her more, and make her happy. 

Briefly, Emily would catch glimpses of the woman’s boyfriend storming out of the apartment as she called after him with tears on her cheeks. It upset Emily that the smile she would see when she said hello was gone. 

The first night Emily made the cookies without a second thought. She cracked the door open and waited for a good time to tuck and roll. 

From across the hall, she could see another cracked door with another face watching in anger as the boyfriend ran past their door. The face disappeared briefly before reappearing with a clearer view. The face was feminine, and a red lock of hair draped over bright green eyes as they watched the door of the girlfriend’s apartment. They could all hear her sobbing inside. 

Music poured from the redhead’s apartment that sounded suspiciously like Taylor Swift. Emily chuckled before stepping out from behind the door. 

The green eyes immediately snapped to Emily with a harden glance. Emily pulled the plate of warm cookies out from behind her back with a smile. 

The green eyes flickered with knowledge of what Emily was doing, and light up with mischief and happiness. She disappeared behind the door. The music’s volume rising before the face reappeared at the door with a bright smile. Emily nodded in approval as she pattered out of her apartment to place the cookies at the girlfriend’s doorstep. 

Emily saluted the redhead with a smile on her lips. The redhead saluted back with a cackle that had Emily’s heart tugging with glee. With a quick knock on the girlfriend’s door, Emily darted back into her apartment as the redhead closed her door. 

-

Emily turned the oven off with one hand and used the other pull out the cookies. She bunced the oven door closed with her hip. She places a small fan by the hot plate to cool the cookies down as she shucks her oven mitts. 

Since that first night, the redhead invited Grey over many times and usually came over to perfect Grey’s own chocolate chip recipe. Emily came to know her as Carolina, and they became close in their time of trying the make things right for their neighbor. Carolina is also a member of the military like the girlfriend except she is a marine. Unlike the girlfriend, Carolina is happy being in the marines. She liked the job, and liked keeping fit much to Emily's happiness. 

Carolina and Grey's closeness was exciting to them both but they felt an emptiness that seemed always in the air. It was an emptiness that thickened in the air every time the doors started to get slammed. 

Emily shook the hot plate with her purple mittens to get the cookies loose before dumping them on a plate. It touched Grey’s heart every time she saw the cookie plate left with no crumbs on the girlfriend’s apartment doormat the day after. The tawny woman never once forgot to return the plate. 

The front door slammed shut next door which alerted Emily to the end of the fight for now. With one final chord of her song hummed, Emily grabbed the plate and pranced to the door as Taylor Swift muffled from across the hall. 

Emily started humming along to it as she opened the door. She blows a kiss to Carolina, who instantly returns it from her leaning spot at her doorway, as she places the cookies down. 

Grey stands up straight to knock on the door but it wasn't in front of her. Instead, she is looking into the bright coffee colored eyes of the tawny goddess that Emily has basically been worshiping since she moved in. 

Her beautiful dark eyes held no tears as she beamed at Emily. She glanced behind the shocked Emily to look at the equally shocked Carolina. 

“Hello. I’m Vanessa Kimball. Would you like a cup of coffee?” Vanessa offers breathlessly as she looks at both of them with a beaming smile. 

Emily cheerfully and immediately accepts for the both of them. She dives for the cookies and grabs Carolina’s hand to pull her into Vanessa’s apartment. Carolina scrambles to close her own apartment door as Emily drags her into Vanessa's. 

There Vanessa told them she broke up with her boyfriend but she didn’t want to stop being pampered with cookies and music so she figured it was now or never. She only stayed with him because she couldn’t afford the rent and college but finally she had enough of him trying to push his wants on her, like frequent sex and dropping out of college. 

Carolina quickly invited Vanessa to be roommates with her. Vanessa immediately turned the offer down but at the end of the night, full of laughter and cuddles on Vanessa’s couch as they stuff their faces full of cookies, she accepts. 

The next week, when the ex-boyfriend comes back, Vanessa is moved in with Carolina. When Carolina steps out into the hall decked out in her fatigues and combat boots, he gets defensive. When Kimball walks out behind Carolina covered in purple lipstick from Grey kissing her goodbye for work, he balks. When Carolina roughly tells him to get out, he scrambles.


End file.
